All Because of Science
by Honey-Lemon-Girl
Summary: Kin comes up with a new experiment that he claimed would change the world, but it ended up not working. Or at least, not until the next day. And it didn't change the world, just the members of Grojbands bodies. And what will they do when the Newmans appear to make things worse? I really suck at summaries so just read it! CoreyxLaney and the slightest bit of one-sided LennyxLaney
1. Prologue

**A friend of mine has somehow managed to make me watch this show with her and even ship CoreyxLaney to the point that I wanted to make a CoreyxLaney fanfiction... please enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Core, I think this is your worst idea yet." Laney deadpanned as she watched the boy slip an orange jumpsuit over his clothes. "Actually wait. You've had many horrible ideas, and it would be hard to say which tops all the rest. Though this one is pretty up there."

"Oh come on Lanes, think of it as an adventure!" Corey exclaimed with excitement, throwing a smaller version of the jumpsuit to her as it landed perfectly on her head.

"I don't think I'd consider breaking into a prison and having a concert for the prisoners counts as an adventure, at least not a fun one. Or very safe one for that matter."

"Now Lanes," Corey started, slinging his arm around the petite red head, making her heart beat just a bit faster. "being in a band is all about taking risks, we gotta be risky about things or else we won't make it to the top! Am I right Kon?"

The huskier boy perked at the mention of his name, "Hm? Oh yeah, risks! They're pretty cool, but not as cool as this glorious wheel of cheese!" Kon bellowed, devouring the entire thing in record timing.

"See dude? Even Kon agrees!" Laney flinched a bit as Corey refered to her as a boy, but she was used to that annoyance by now.

"What about Kin?" Laney paused, "By the way, where_ is_ Kin?" She asked glancing at different spots in the garage.

"Kin said he was working on some experiment," Kon spoke up now chugging down a can of soda. "yeah, he even kicked me out of our room last night to stay up working on it. I had to sleep on the couch! The door was even locked when I tried to get in there to change this morning!"

"So you're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?" Laney asked a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, but it's not all that bad. I just sprayed some air freshener on me and I was good!" Kon giggled chugging down yet another can of soda.

"Man! if Kin's not here then we can't practice for operation prison break!" Corey pouted slumping onto the couch with a mix between a sad and angry face.

"I'd say that's more of a good thing." Laney sighed throwing the orange jumpsuit behind her, never to be seen again hopefully. "So what was Kin working on that was so important that he had to kick you out?"

"He didn't say exactly, he just said that it would change the world. Psh, whatever that means!" Kon burped as he finished off the entire pack six-pack of soda.

And then, as if on cue, Kin entered the garage by dramatically throwing the garage door open. "I HAVE COME WITH SOMETHING THAT WILL CHANGE LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!" The keyboardist of the band shouted holding a strange bubbling substance in a beaker.

"Kin, perfect timing! We should start practicing for operation prison break right awa-"

"No time for that now Corey! I'm making_ history_ right now!" Kin cut Corey off followed by menacing laugher making the rest of the band mates shutter.

"Kin? What exactly do you have?" Laney dared ask interrupting his mad scientist laughter.

"I'm glad you asked fellow male-"

"I'M A GIRL-"

"_This_ is an elixir I spent all night whipping up that will allow us to see what others are thinking!"

"What use is that?" Corey asked still bummed out about nobody wanting to go along with his prison concert idea.

"Waa?! Think of all the possibilities of being able to see what others are thinking, what secrets have yet to be shared to the world!" Kin went on with his rambling about his invention as Laney and Corey simply laid slumped on the couch waiting for him to finish while Kon raided Corey's fridge for more food.

"So what will this exactly do for us?" Kon asked walking back into the garage with a sandwich.

"Don't know until we find out!" Kin exclaimed. And without any warning, he poured the elixir onto his three band mates and himself.

"Kin! This was my favorite shirt!" Laney raged as she now had a giant blue stain on her top.

"Yeah, and this is the beanie I wear all the time!"

"Meh, I needed to change anyway." Kon shrugged as he continued to eat his sandwich.

Kin waited in suspense for his invention to take effect, but nothing happened. "Is anything happening to you guys?" Kin asked hopefully.

"The only thing that's happening is me crushing you with a steamroller for ruining my favorite shirt!" Laney yelled trying frivolously to get the stain out with a paper towel, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"Nothing?" Kin sighed throwing the beaker somewhere, only hearing the shatter of glass a moment later. "Well that's a major disappointment."

"So can we start practicing for operation jail break now?" Corey excitedly hopped onto the stage with his guitar in hand ready to play.

"Nah, I'm too depressed to rock right now. I'm gonna go wallow in self-pity for a while." Kin grumbled heading back into the direction of his house.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head out too." Laney hopped off the couch and grabbed her guitar case.

"No, Laney, you can't leave too!" Corey whined tugging on the back of her shirt as she practically dragged him trying to walk home. Normally this gesture from Corey would make her happy, but right now she was just annoyed with the fact that her shirt was ruined.

"Corey, if you don't let go in two seconds, I will throw your guitar into a lake!" She glared with fire in her eyes. Corey instantly let go fearing the end of his poor guitar. Laney briskly walked off without another word.

"What about you Kon?" Corey asked with sadness practically dripping in his voice.

"Sorry man, but I think I should really change out of these rank clothes. Plus, I think my mom just went grocery shopping!" And with that, Kon was gone too.

Corey sighed as he thought about how today was an awful practice day. "Oh well, we can always do operation jail break another day." he sighed again closing his garage door for the night.

.

.

.

The following morning, Corey awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. Strangely enough he didn't set an alarm clock last night, nor did he ever. He normally woke up when his parents forced him to or when Trina started screaming at Mina for whatever reason.

Cracking an eyelid open he also noticed the color of his ceiling had changed to a burnt orange color. Confused, he sat up and looked around the room. This wasn't his room, it did look familiar though. Getting up and out of the bed clad in orange and yellow stripped sheets, he also noticed how short he felt. Looking over to the hamper in the corner he noticed the shirt Laney was wearing yesterday with the giant blue stain.

"How did I get into Lanes room?" Corey muttered to himself and felt panic when he heard his own voice which sounded more like Laney's, rushing over to a wall mirror on the door he looked himself over in a panic, his eyes widened and gave out a blood curdling shriek.

"WHY THE HECK AM I LANES?!... and since when is Lanes a girl?"

**IN THE GARAGE TRANSITION**

"I can see you are all upset by what has happened," Kin announced who was now in Kon's body. The other three band mates sat on the couch with annoyed faces. Corey in Laney's body, Laney in Corey's body, and Kon in Kin's body. "but I have figured out what has happened! I misread the labels and instead of us being able to read minds, our minds switched up!" Kin nervously laughed hoping to be forgiven.

"We don't care how it happened, how do we fix it?!" Laney in Corey's body barked at Kin. Laney yelling was a scary site, but Corey yelling was extra scary.

"Calm down Laney, I have everything under control! You see, all we have to do is act like the person we're in the body of, and we'll be able to go back to our original bodies!"

"It won't just wear off?"

"Uhm, no... But, since we're all always around each other it should be easy enough, right?" Kin tried to cheer everyone up.

"So we have no choice to do this or we're stuck in the other persons body?" Corey asked with a raised hand from the couch.

"So it seems. So let's hurry up and do this before things get out of hand!"

"Where do we even begin though?" This time Kon asked.

"Maybe if we practice playing it'll help!" Corey perked racing over to the stage with all their beloved instruments.

"That might actually work." Laney grinned feeling more confident about this idea.

.

.

.

"Well that was an epic fail." Corey sighed slumping back down onto the couch.

"You got that right," Kon joined Corey on the couch. "Kin, how do you manage to hit all the notes so fast? My fingers are majorly cramping now."

"Yeah, and how do you even carry that heavy chunk of metal let alone play it Core?" Laney groaned rubbing her arms trying to get that jello feeling to go away, even though she was in Corey's body it still felt heavy to her.

Kin had been alright at the drums, but wasn't any where near as good as Kon is. And with Corey, Laney's bass just didn't feel the same as his.

"What if we try using the instrument we're used to?" Kon tried suggesting.

"That wouldn't exactly be acting like the other person then." Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Well what now then?" Laney asked playing with the hem of her shirt A.K.A. Corey's.

"I guess just try your best to act like the other person until it works, until then no practice-"

"No practice?!" Corey whined falling deeper into the plushy sofa.

"Well I don't wanna stay stuck in a boy's body!" Laney declared jumping off the stage and walking out of the garage.

"Cor- I mean Laney, where are you going?" Kin asked confused by her sudden actions.

"Doing whatever the heck Corey usually does, so I'm going to go down a bunch of fries and burgers at Belchies. You're welcome to join me!" Laney made her way out as the "boys" exchanged looks for a moment.

"Whatever get's me jamming in my own body!" Corey sprung from the couch followed by Kon close behind.

"I'm starting to regret science right now," Kin followed his fellow band mates,"this is probably going to take a while." he sighed closing the garage door behind him.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but nevermind...Tell me what you think since this is my first Grojband fanfiction! Try not to flame though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably going to be the last update before school starts, but I'll try to update as much as I can during school even though I'll probably have loads of homework. Anywho, on with the story!**

**Reviews:**

**phillip3597: Why thank you!**

**StoriesOfANobody: I'M SO HONORED THAT YOU SAY THAT, ESPECIALLY BECAUSE YOU WRITE ONE OF THE GROJBAND FANFICTIONS I REALLY LIKE. THANK YOU!**

**JustDuckyLPD: Thank you kind person!**

**Bkpike: Thanks~**

**puddingkiller: Thanks for saying that, especially since I'm really self conscious about the way I write, haha! P.S. Love the Ciel Phantomhive picture~**

**toriorangeflower: Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Corey POV**

"Well, looks like this didn't work out either." I sighed pushing a cherry tomato around my salad. Seriously, how did Laney eat this? It's disgustingly healthy. "Lanes, how do you eat this garbage?"

"I should be asking you that," Laney eyed the burger in front of her with disgust. "this thing looks like it was dunked in grease before being served. Is this even made of real meat?"

I looked over to Kin and Kon and they didn't have a problem with this at all, but that's only because they both order the same thing. They're twins after all, this whole thing is probably going to be a breeze for them. Lanes and I on the other hand...

"So," Kin spoke up throwing one of the many fries into his mouth, "what else do you think we should do? Eating food isn't going to fix this whole fiasco."

We all sat in a slumped silence, it's not like we didn't have anything left, there was tons we could probably do. But none seemed good enough to work.

As we thought about different things we could possibly do, some all too familiar people walked in, or as I call them, _things_. At that moment, Grojband received a grim reminder that we lived in annoyance of the _Newmans*._

Carrie, the leader of our rival band, noticed us right off the bat and gave this smug smirk. She walked directly over to our table with her band mates following close behind.

"Well, look who it is girls-"

"Carrie, I'm a guy-"

"It's Grojband, or should I say Groj-_bums." _Carrie laughed along with the rest of her band.

"If that really all you have? Pretty lame is you ask me." I smirked right back entering a battle of insults, this is how it usually ended up when Carrie and I crossed paths. And it always ended with our band mates dragging us away when things got intense.

"That's pretty brave of you to say,_ Lamey_." Lamey? Oh, right. The whole body switching thing. "Speaking of which, you're pretty quiet for a change Corey. Couldn't come up with anything clever so you get a _girl_ to do it for you?"

"Could you just leave so we can enjoy our grease covered food in peace?" Laney groaned stealing one of Kin's leftover fries.

"Corey Riffin? Giving up a _challenge_?"

"Corey Riffin NEVER gives up a challenge!" I seethed pounding the table with my fist, or in this case Laney's fist, taking Carrie and everyone in her band aback.

"Geez Lamey," Carrie snickered, "you sure are bold today. Upset by the fact that everyone thinks you're a guy?"

"I'M NOT A- er_ Laney_, is not a dude!" This time Laney argued back, but she always does when it involves the mistaking of her gender. She takes this topic way too seriously, you'd think she'd realize we're just teasing her by now.

"Oh, so now you wanna speak up Riffin?" Laney just glared and popped another french fry into her mouth.

"Look Carrie, you can just leave now with whatever you lamo Newmans do. _We're_ way too busy doing important things to deal with unimportant things like you guys." Carrie looked really mad which made me smirk even wider. She looked about ready to attack when her bassist, Lenny or whatever stopped her.

"Come on Carrie, we didn't come her to fight Grojband." Carrie considered his words for a moment and huffed in defeat.

"Fine, we came here to eat anyway. Not dealt with you losers. But next time I see you, _be ready Lamey._" She warned me and walked off with her band.

"Geez Core, you just _had_ to pick a fight even when you're in _my_ body, didn't you? Not that I care since it's Carrie, but still."

"Sorry, but it's in the Riffin blood."

"Yeah, we can tell from your sister." Kin spoke up finishing off the rest of his fries. "Anyway, did you guys come up with anything during that Newman moment?"

"Actually I came up with something," Kon confessed, who had hardly even talked since the chapter started, "what if we don't do anything!"

All of us just kind of looked at Kon. Don't get me wrong, that was a total Kon answer and would only be expected. But since he looked and sounded like Kin, it just didn't seem right.

"Kon, do you want to even bother to explain or should I just go on and tell you that's a horrible idea?"

"No Kin, just listen! Okay. So if we just, like ya' know do whatever we do everyday, it would work pretty fast, right? Because then we would be acting like the other person!"

"Ya know, that isn't really a bad idea," Laney said with bewilderment written all over her face. It's not too often Kon gives a smart answer after all.

"So should we just go on and do whatever we do when we're not having band practice?"

"When does that ever happen though?" Laney asked, "it seems like we're always hanging out in Corey's garage."

"That doesn't necessarily mean all we do is practice while we're there, we usually just hang out and junk!"

"Well I don't see anything else better, let's head to Corey's house." Kin muttered sliding out of the booth seat followed by the rest of us.

**Narrator POV**

For hours now, Kin and Kon had been playing ping pong, Corey had been reading one of the books he found in Laney's bag, and Laney was playing one of Corey's video games which she couldn't seem to beat.

Once again the words "Game Over" appeared on the small screen of the portable game console that Laney was playing for the millionth time it seemed. Letting out an annoyed groan she set the game down in defeat.

"Kin, I don't think this is working."

"I think you're right," Kin agreed giving the ping-pong ball one last whack before setting his paddle down. "what about you Corey? You're usually the one with the plan."

But Corey was too engrossed in the random book he found to even hear Kin.

"Corey, are you even listening?" Kon asked taking the book right from his hands, to Corey's dismay.

"What are you reading anyway?" Laney grabbed the book from Kon and almost laughed out loud when she saw the title, but she didn't want to hurt his manhood and junk so she just smirked. "Sense and Sensibility? Core, this is my moms book, I must've anciently grabbed it."

"Whatever, you'll never understand the literature of Jane Austen anyway." Corey grumbled taking the book back and reading from where he left off.

"Kin, I don't think any of this is working. We've been at it for hours and nothing's happened, are you sure we're doing this right?" Kon asked skeptically.

"Honestly, this whole idea was an educated guess. But my educated guess must've been wrong-"

"An educated guess? As in, we've been wasting our time this entire time? I had to eat a heart attack on a bun and play that stupid game because of an _educated guess_?" Laney seethed grabbing the collar of Kin's shirt, or in this case Kons.

"I-it was an EDUCATED guess, not just some random guess!"

"Well hurry up and figure out the right answer!" Laney yelled and released him from her grip.

"That's what I'm trying to do! You think I _want_ to be stuck in Kon's body?"

"Hey, it's not like I enjoy being in your body Kin. I can hardly eat anything with this tiny stomach of yours!" The three argued back and forth to one another, which was starting to get to Corey while he tried desperately to read his book to the end. But the more he tried to ignore, the louder the arguing got.

"Guys, I'm _finally_ getting to a part where it tells me what Marianne and John even have. So if you could shut-up, that would be great!" Corey huffed going back to his book. The three didn't know what to think of this since that was very out of character.

"Corey, why are you so sucked into a gross romancey book? You don't have a romantic bone in you." Kon pointed out this fact, Laney knew this fact to be true from many failed attempts of confessing to Corey, he was probably the most dense boy out there.

"You know Kon," Corey marked his place and set the book down, "after being in a girls body for a while, I'm starting to feel more sensitive. I don't like it, but I am."

"Kin,"Laney spoke up, "Is it possible that we might actually adapt to these new bodies and actually not be able to go back?"

Kin sat there in thought for a moment, "You know, I didn't think about it but it's definitely a possibility."

"Kon, I swear if I'm-"

"I know, I know Laney! I'll try to figure something out, I promise! Maybe I could try making something that'll counter act the first elixir?"

"How long will that take?" Kon asked.

"It could take a few days because I need to get all the stuff to make it, and then there's the matter of actually making it."

"So I'm stuck in Corey's body for at least another couple of days? What if Corey acts wierd and my parents get skeptical? I don't even know how to pee because I'm a flippen boy!"

"Don't worry Laney, we'll all just make sure to avoid family members as much as possible! And with that last part you're going to have to figure it out yourself, just note, boys don't sit." You can only imagine how awkwardly horrifying this must be for the innocent girl of the band. Minus the innocent part. "So for a couple of days just try to act like the other person as well as you can and avoid people other than us as much as possible, alright?"

Kon and Laney nodded in understanding while Corey muttered a "yeah" not even bothering to take his eyes off the book.

"Alright then, I'm going to go start on it right away!" Kin left the three standing not knowing what to really do at this point.

"I think I better go too, it's getting kind of late. I'll see you guys around." Kon announced following after his brother. Laney peeked out the garage door and noticed the sky was starting to turn a pink as the sun set over the horizon.

"Hey Core-"

"Shh! I'm almost done!"

"Don't _shh_ me! If you don't leave now, you're going to miss my curfew and my parents will flip!"

"Just a few more minute Lanes, I promise!" She sat and impatiently waited, but the more she waited the darker the sky got. So she said the only thing that she knew would get him out of there.

"Core, if you miss my curfew, my parents will make me leave the band." Laney saw Corey's eyes suddenly stop scanning the pages.

"Quit the band? So then-"

"Yup, no more Grojband." He looked panicked for a moment before completely slamming the book shut.

"Okay then it was nice seeing you Lanes, see ya' around!" Corey called out as he ran out of the garage in the speed of light.

"I knew that would work." Laney smiled to herself closing the garage door for the night.

* * *

**I know this chapter was kind of lame too, but things will get better as they progress! I also wanted the chapter to be longer but I also wanted to finish before I had to go somewhere so yeah, Please R&R!**

***This is a popular and edited quote from an anime I'm watching called Attack on Titan. The original quote: "On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the titans." I honestly have no idea why I used this quote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, back to school since Monday. My chemistry teacher is a very scary man and apparently once made one of my friends older sister cry... I knew I should've took something easy like agriculture science. And there are only six kids in my English class, _six_. It's kind of cool though. We started reading Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream," and it gave me a great idea for this story. So for those of you who know what ** "**A Midsummer Night's Dream" is about, then you have an idea of what's going to happen!**

_**Reviews:**_

**toriorangeflower: Why thank you! :D**

**StoriesOfANobody: You're review made me feel all happy inside, thank you! And indeed I really do like Laughing Gas Mishap, which you should totes update sometime! :D**

**JustDuckyLPD: The question is how often I can update, no joke, got homework the first day of school. High school teachers in my school show no remourse XD, Any who, thanks!**

**puddingkiller: Thank you so very much!**

**fanficlover2266: I'm so awkward and innocent even for my age, that I'm just going to completely ignore the fact that Laney has boobs XD**

**RhaptuousSymphony: It makes me happy to no end that somebody noticed this reference from a Grojband fanfiction XD**

**TotalGrojbandLover77: Thanks! And I'm trying to update as much as I can since school started!**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Warrior626: Thank you, and I will!**

_**Reviews from Chap. 1:**_

**AssassinMaster22: I don't like the Newman's either, yet I love when they're in Grojband fanfictions XD Yeah, not much ever really happens in prologues, thanks for the review though!**

**LolixGirl: The Newman always make Grojband fanfiction interesting XD Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Though a one-shot would've been so much easier on my part, series are just so much fun to write!**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Now, all we have to do is drink this and we'll be back in our original bodies!" Kin cheered with a test tube full of a light pink mix that didn't bubble like the last one.

"Are you sure this one isn't going to turn us into mutants or something?" Laney questioned after the first failed science experiment.

"If I followed the formula correctly, then yes it should! And I made sure this one was drinkable so that there wouldn't be stains on our clothes this time."

"Now, you said_ if_-"

"Do you _want_ to be stuck in Corey's body any longer?" Laney shuttered at the memory of having to be Corey for the past few days. Between having to live with Trina and sleeping in his room which smelled like not just one, but multiple things had died in it. She may have had a huge crush on him, but he really was the worst when it came to hygiene.

"Fine, continue." Laney muttered trying to forget the past few days.

"Alright, now the formula said that it would taste pretty bad. So that's why I brought us here," Kin gestured to the fast-food restaurant, one of the few in Peaceville. "all we have to do is pour it over our food once it get's here, and by morning, everything should be back to normal."

"Good, I like, can't handle these small portions of food!" Kon whined "I couldn't even make it to seconds last night at dinner."

"You're one to talk! I had to have three servings of dinner along with two different desserts just to feel satisfied. You should really learn not to eat so much Kon."

"Maybe you should learn to eat a little more-"

"Guys, come on!" Corey spoke up who had been quiet almost the entire time. Of course, he had another book in his hand like the last time, "You're brothers, don't fight! Now then, let me finish this next chapter and we can continue with this whole thing."

"What book is it this time?" Laney snatched the book from him to check out the cover. "First _Sence and Sensibility_ and now this?"

"Hey, your mom said that Northanger Abbey was a classic!"

"Yeah, a classic for old people like my mom. I have cool book series you could read! Why are you all of a sudden reading so much anyway? Let alone how can you even read the complicating writing of Jane Austen?"

"Well I think my IQ has actually gone up a little since I've lived in your house, after all your parents make you read every night, which is pretty crazy I think. I had no idea your parents were so smart though, now I know where you get all your smartness and junk!" Corey complimented making Laney blush at the simple gesture.

"Okay, you two can stop having your moment," Kin deadpanned which only furthered Laney's blush, Corey being the oblivious 13 year old he is didn't even understand what Kin was talking about and ignored it. "they just called our number I think, so let's go put my elixir on the food and things can go back to normal."

The four abandoned the table they waited at to retrieve they're grease covered food, excluding Laney's salad that is. Kin wasted no time in pouring the elixir onto the food; the pink liquid quickly dissolved into their lunch. "Now, all that's left is to ea-"

"What do you Grojbums think _you're_ doing with _our_ food?" Carrie's voice priced Grojbands ears. The Newmans once again were coincidently at Belchies the same time as them.

"_You're_ food? This is _our_ food!" Corey defended with a glare.

"Sticking up again Lamey? Didn't I tell you what would happen next time I saw you?"

"Yeah, and I'm waiting-!"

"Okay_ Laney_, that's enough!" Laney seethed throwing a hand over Corey's mouth before anything else could be said.

"Anyway," Carrie ignored Corey aka Laney, "they called number 14, not whatever number you losers are, so we'll be taking this-"

"Wait!" Kin stopped the rival group from leaving with they're food and the elixir. "You can't take that!"

"And why not?" Kim glared with arms crossed and everything.

"B-because uhm..." Kin trailed off with no excuses coming to mind.

"Because we spit in your food!" Kon shouted out, the rest of Grojband gave Kon a confused look. Then again, it was Kon.

"Y-yeah we spit in your food, so you should give it back!" Corey agreed trying to go along with what Kon came up with, it's not like any of them had any better ideas.

"Why would you spit in food you thought was yours?" Lenny raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uhh... because?" Corey prayed that the lame excuse would work.

"We're leaving now with our food, so looks like you losers will just have to wait for yours." Carrie sneered turning and leaving with her band trailing behind.

"Kin?"

"Yes Laney?"

"What's going to happen when they eat the food with the elixir in it?"

"Well anything really," Kin explained, "either nothing could happen, or the chemicals in the elixir could counter act and cause them to explode. It could go either way."

"Should we do something?" Corey asked taking a seat at the table they were at before, along with the rest of the band.

"At this point, not really. All we can so is sit back and watch what happens."

The band turned to the Newmans table and watched intently as they took the first bites of their food, they waited minutes for something to happen, but nothing. "I guess nothing happens." Laney muttered sliding into her chair.

"Can you make more of that stuff Kin?"

"Yeah, but it could take longer than before since I don't have any more funding left." Kin specifically looked over to Laney.

"Hey, after you did _this_ to me you don't deserve my two dollars a day!" Laney grumbled laying her head face down on the table in annoyance of the whole situation.

"So all we can do it wait again?" Corey asked.

"That's what it looks like, this time it'll take around a week since I have to wait till Friday for allowance."

"I'm completely okay with that!" The blue haired guitarist slid out of the red booth seat and grabbed Laney's brown messenger bag.

"Where are you going?" Laney pried, not even bothering to lift her head up from the cold surface of the table.

"I'm going home and reading where it's quiet."

"Don't keep reading those dumb books my mom has, then she'll think I actually like them!" Laney yelled as Corey left the fast-food restaurant.

"Now that I think about it, I'd rather not stay in this greasy restaurant that's filled with greasy people." Laney followed Corey's suit, "I'm gonna go take a walk or something to clear my head and let off some steam, I would go back to Coreys' house, but Trina's there."

"But wait, your food hasn't even got here yet!"

"It's okay Kon, you can eat it!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Why would she think I want a salad?"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Corey POV:**

I yawned as I read the last few words of my book, placing it nicely on the nightstand once I was finished. Laney's mom really does have good taste in books. I yawned again, glancing at the alarm clock that read 7:45am in bold, red numbers. "Oh.. I guess I stayed up later. Oh well, that's the perks of summer vacation!"

I grabbed Laney's covers and cacooned myself into the green sheets. But not even a minute into sleeping the front door rang, I was about to get up and get it, but heard Laney's mom from down stairs head to the door.

I tried to sleep again since the door was handled, but the new voice caught my attention. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't tell exactly where I've heard it before.

"_Laney!_" Laney's mom called up the stairs for me, so much for sleep. "_There's a boy at the door for you!_" _A boy? _as far as I know me, Kin and Kin were the only boys Laney even talked to.

Curious, I slid out of Laney's bed. I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed there were bags under my- or Laney's eyes and her red hair was a little tousled, it's not like it mattered. It's not like I want to impress whoever was at the door, especially since it's a boy.

I dragged myself down the stairs where Laney's mom was with a wide grin. "I'll leave you two alone~!" She chirped leaving the foyer, I questionably watched as she left, making my way over to the doorway and was especially surprised to see who was there.

"Lenny?" I normally would've said his name with disgust, but I was just really confused. Why would Lenny of all people be at Laney's house? Lenny is Laney's worst enemy! Maybe he's here to pick a fight for yesterday? But it's not like I did or said anything to get Lenny mad at Laney, so why would he be here?

"H-hey Laney." Why the heck did he stutter? Why is he blushing?

"Why are you here Len-NERD?" I tried to act threatening, but I was way too panicked and confused. He just awkwardly stood there rubbing his arm and looked away from me with this huge blush on his face. The way guys or girls look when they confess to their crushes. But there's no way that would be why Lenny is her-

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU LANEY PENN!"

I stood in Laney's doorway, dumbfounded. I was absolutely stuck in my tracks, what the glob do I say?! "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

**TRANSITION TO THE GARAGE**

"What did you do to the elixir THIS time Kin?!" Laney seethed all up in Kin's face, I'm not the least bit happy about this whole situation either, but she doesn't have to be so scary.

"Look, I'm sorry! I must've misread the labels again!"

"Well what kind is it this time?" I asked leaning on the edge of the stage, after the whole Lenny confessing to me A.K.A. Laney thing, I figured something was up with the elixir from yesterday. Afterall, it's a Newman.

"Well, it's a love potion. It makes you fall in love with the first person you see."

"But Lenny saw Laney's mom before he saw me!"

"He must've had a picture of Laney he saw then, it said in the ingredients book that pictures of people count too."

"Why would he have a picture of Laney in his room?" I questioned.

"Maybe he had a picture of Laney on a dart board like all classic villains do of their enemy?" Kon called out, which actually probably was right.

"I'd rather not ponder on this subject, so we'll go with that idea. Anyway, now we have two problems. Us stuck in different bodies and Lenny in love with Laney because of that junky love potion of yours, what problem do we fix first?" I asked more specifically to Kin, since he's the one who knows about all this science junk.

"Well now it's going to be even more difficult, because we don't know who the other three Newmans are in love with, plus I'll have to wait till next Friday for my allowance to even fix the Newmans little problem. I think our problem is much more important, so as the plan before, I'm going to continue with trying to switch our bodies back."

"So what you're saying is that I'm going to have to deal with Len-nerd chasing after me for a week even after you fix our mess?" Laney asked with an obvious hint of anger in her voice, making Kin cower a little.

"It'll only be for a week, I swear! At least you won't have to live with Trina any more!"

"I swear Kujira, if you weren't one of my friends, you'd be DEAD right now!" It's wierd to see Laney getting so angry while in my body. I don't normally get to mad, so to see myself get that mad is wierd. Kind of scary actually. But I can see why she's getting so mad, I'd be too if I had a Newman constantly around me. Now that I think about it, I really don't like the idea of Lenny being like that with Laney either. This is a wierd feeling, maybe it's because I'm in Laney's body?

"This time I solemnly promise that I won't mess up! And to prove that, I won't mess up this time. I'll even work on the experiment here in the garage so that I'll have witnesses to know I do everything right!"

"Fine." Laney grumbled falling into the couch and scowling at the floor. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen again...

* * *

**Oh gosh, I've been trying to finish this chapter since two Fridays ago! I've been so busy between school and moving, once we're in our new house and settled in, I'll hopefully be able to update both my stories more. The only reason I got to finish this is because I got cold that's been going around, but now I think it might actually be a fever, so I ended up missing school today. _And I'm only 3 weeks into school_, ugh! Any who, please review!**

**P.S. We picked spanish names for ourselves in Spanish the other day, and I picked the name America. It was an actual name option and I love it so much. Just wanted to share.**


End file.
